Master Quest
by Zacky V
Summary: SUMMARY/INTRO: Ash Ketchum, A boy with raven hair and light brown eyes has just turned 15 years old which means that he can go get his starter Pokémon from the Kanto regions professor, Samuel Oak. (A/N: I upped the ages to make it seem a little more realistic and easier for me to write) However, Ash only needs to visit Oak to get his pokedex and 5 pokeballs but professor Oak has no


**A/N: This story will be a kind of remake of the first season of Pokémon (I don't own Pokémon now and never will sadly) to how I would like to see it, meaning that Brock and Misty will be appearing and probably be joining Ash. Also, his personality will be different. Anyways, on to the story**

**Character ages  
Brock: 18  
Misty: 15 and a half  
Ash: 15**

**SUMMARY/INTRO: **Ash Ketchum, A boy with raven hair and light brown eyes has just turned 15 years old which means that he can go get his starter Pokémon from the Kanto regions professor, Samuel Oak. **(A/N: I upped the ages to make it seem a little more realistic and easier for me to write) **However, Ash only needs to visit Oak to get his pokedex and 5 pokeballs but professor Oak has no idea Ash already has a starter Pokémon let alone one that's very loyal and a one of a kind. 

"Come on bud, we've got to hurry up and get to the lab before anyone else so they don't see you before the professor. I want to see his face when he sees you, it'll be priceless"  
"That won't be a problem. I can just go back into my pokeball for a bit" his starter responds  
"I still can't believe I found you. You are probably the most amazing Pokémon out there. You talk, you're a different colour, and you're even a different typing to go along with your colour"  
"I already told you Ashy, I'm a different colour because I'm a different typing. And I found you"  
"And that's why you're my secret weapon Stormy"  
"You got that right but we talked about that nickname already. I want to be called something cool"  
"You got any suggestions?"  
"Something with 'wing' in it"  
"How about Stormwing?"  
"I was thinking Changewing or something"  
"Changewing actually makes the most sense and describes you best"  
"Yes it does"  
"You've been thinking about that one haven't you"  
"Of course I have. You expect anything less?"  
"Not at all. Well, let's go see the professor" Ash says as he recalls Changewing.

The walk to the lab, which is located in Pallet town just like Ash, was about 5 minutes on foot and when he arrives, the other trainers are already there.

"_So much for the element of surprise"_ Ash thinks to himself as he walks through the doors to see his rival, Gary Oak and 2 other trainers that Ash recognises as Mike Johnson and Janette Joyce choose their starters. Gary chooses a powerful looking Squirtle, Mike chooses the Charmander leaving Janette with Bulbasaur. Once they have their pokedex and balls, they exit the lab leaving only Ash and the professor alone.

"Hey professor"  
"Ash Ketchum, the fourth trainer of Pallet"  
"That's me professor and I'm ready for my pokedex and pokeballs"  
"What about a starter Pokémon Ash? I have one chosen for you."  
"I already have one" Ash says pulling out a pokeball  
"Which Pokémon is that?"  
"It's my Changewing. If you want to see him, we'll have to go out back"  
"I would love to see him. Can I guess what it is?" The professor asks as they head towards the back ranch of the lab  
"Absolutely"  
"Is it a Pidgey?"  
"Nope"  
"Pidgeotto?"  
"Nope"  
"Pidgeot?"  
"Nope"  
"Is it a flying type?"  
"Not directly, he has wings and can fly but that's not his typing"  
"It wouldn't be a legendary, Charizard aren't even close to Pallet, not the Pidgey evolution line. Ah huh"  
"What is it Professor?" Ash asks when he reaches a clear spot on the ranch  
"A Fearow"  
"Wrong professor"  
"Then what is it?"  
"It's time Changewing" Ash says calling out his starter  
"Hello professor Oak" Changewing greets  
"Ash? That blue Charizard talks?"  
"He sure does and that's not all"  
"It's not?"  
"Nope, he's a one of a kind"  
"Just because he's a shiny doesn't mean-" But professor Oak is cut off  
"Thunderbolt"  
"But Ash-" Oak is yet again cut off but this time by a thunderbolt that would put Zapdos to shame  
"Like I said professor, one of a kind"  
"You were right Ash, his face is priceless" Changewing says laughing a bit  
"Told you so"  
"How did you find him Ash?"  
"Actually, Changewing found me. Isn't that right bud?"  
"He finally realises, after all these years. Oh praise Arceus"  
"Don't get too confident"  
"Did you say years?" the professor asks  
"He sure did professor. 5 great years" Ash replies with a grin on his face  
"No wonder you two are like brothers"  
"Well it's not every day a blue Charizard lands in your yard injured and collapses right there"  
"You were injured and came to Ash?"  
"I could see his potential the second he came rushing towards me" Changewing responds  
"I guess you have a starter after all Ash"  
"A loyal, one of a kind Dragon/Electric type and hopefully secret from other trainers until I tell them"  
"But Ash, Charizard are Fire/Flying types"  
"Charizard are also orange and can't learn moves like thunderbolt"  
"That is true but I can't deny what's right in front of me"  
"Can we trust you with this professor Samuel Oak?" Changewing asks getting serious  
"Of course, Changewing. It'll be our secret"  
"Excellent. Now, can we get Ash's pokedex and pokeballs please? We don't mean to be rude but we would like to start our journey as soon as possible"  
"Oh absolutely. Follow me" Professor Oak says as Ash recalls Changewing

As they arrive back in the lab, Oak remembers something

"Now Ash, remember when I said I have a starter ready for you?"  
"Yes. I would still like to take that Pokémon if it's OK with you professor"  
"It's all good by me. Would you like to guess what it is my boy?"  
"I knew the guessing game would come back to haunt me"  
"its easy Ash"  
"Um… A Charmander?"  
"No"  
"Squirtle"  
"No"  
"Bulbasaur?"  
"Again no"  
"I give up"  
"It's a male Nidoran"  
"A Nidoking will be a great member of my team. I just need a moon stone and we're golden"  
"I hear Mt Moon is full of moon stones" professor Oak says handing Ash a pokeball containing the male Nidoran  
"Thanks professor. I won't let Pallet down"  
"Anytime Ash. I'll be cheering for both you and Gary on your journeys"  
"You can count on us" Ash says with a smile holding his two Pokémon pokeballs in his hands  
"I don't doubt it. Have you decided on your final team?"  
"Not exactly but these two are 100% on the team"  
"I thought so. Well, you should go say bye to your mother and get ready to leave"  
"You read my mind professor. I'll tell you when I'm in Viridian city"  
"I'll be waiting Ash"  
"Bye professor Oak" Ash says running from the lab with his pokedex, 5 pokeballs and 2 Pokémon in tow.

"Mom? I'm back" Ash calls out as he enters the door  
"Did you get your first Pokémon from professor Oak?"  
"Second Pokémon mom, you know that"  
"I know. So, are you here to tell me that you'll be leaving on your journey now?"  
"I was planning on staying for lunch then leaving"  
"I figured you would want to stay for lunch so I already prepared it" Delia Ketchum (Ash's mother) says with a cheery voice  
"Then let's eat" Ash declares

After lunch, which was spent talking about Ash's new Nidoran, his blue Charizard and where he will be going, Ash gets his backpack and gets ready to leave

"I still can't believe you're going on a journey"  
"I've always said I would and that one day I'll become the master"  
"I know you have Ash and I'll be rooting for you"  
"Thanks mom. I'll let you know when I'm in Viridian"  
"You better Ash or else I will find you and I'll-"  
"I got it mom. See you in a day or two"  
"OK Ash. See you then" Delia says waving Ash off as he takes his first official steps out of Pallet town.

\- Later that day -

"Let's go Nidoran" Ash says calling out Nidoran to fight another wild Pokémon, this time another Rattata.  
"Nidoran, use peck then tackle" Ash calls out to his newest Pokémon who quickly obeys and lands both strikes before becoming surrounded in a bright light signalling the start of his evolution. After a few more seconds, the light dies down to reveal a Nidorino.  
"Alright Nidorino, use double kick" and with Nidorino landing both of the super effective hits, Rattata runs off  
"Alright Nidorino. We did it. Return" Ash says recalling Nidorino and moving on further to a nearby lake that is said to have good water type Pokémon.

After about 20 minutes of walking, Ash finds the lake he was looking for and casts in his fishing line. About 5 minutes later, A girl about the same age as Ash with red/orange hair sits near him and casts her line in as well.  
"Hey there" Ash says trying to strike up a conversation  
"Hi"  
"So… what's your name?"  
"I'm Misty. And you are?"  
"My name's Ash and I'm from Pallet town"  
"Is this your first day as a trainer?"  
"Officially, yes. Unofficially, no"  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Misty asks but before Ash can answer, he gets a bite  
"I'll tell you after I battle this Pokémon" Ash says yanking his line out of the water as well as an angry looking Gyarados.  
"Alright, just what I was looking for. Go, Nidorino"  
"Ash, you sure that's the right Pokémon to use?"  
"Trust me Misty, this will be easy. Nidorino, ice-beam" which he gladly obeys and lands a double effective hit and freezes Gyarados  
"How does your Nidorino know Ice-beam?"  
"I had a TM in my bag. Pokeball, go" Ash says whilst throwing a pokeball at his still frozen Gyarados. After four rocks the centre flashes red signalling the capture.  
"ALRIGHT! That's 3 powerful Pokémon now. Good job Nidorino" Ash says recalling his Nidorino and picking up Gyarados' pokeball.  
"Not bad Ash"  
"Not bad? That was great"  
"Like I said, not bad"  
"Looks like you've got a bite, show me how it's done"  
"Gladly" Misty says pulling up her Pokémon which, coincidentally, is a Gyarados. After a much longer battle, Misty catches her Gyarados  
"See? That's how it's done"  
"Please, I got mine with one hit"  
"Must be weaker than mine"  
"You'll pay for that once I get him healed in Viridian city"  
"Can I come with you Ash? To Viridian that is. I don't like travelling alone"  
"Sure. I'd like the company, and maybe if you're lucky, you'll get to see my starter"  
"It's either a Charmander, Squirtle or Bulbasaur" Misty says without much emotion  
"Wrong"  
"Sure I am" She replies sarcastically  
"You'll see Changewing someday"  
"Changewing? Which Pokémon is that?"  
"It's his nickname"  
"Oh" Misty says before guiding Ash to Viridian city

\- At Viridian city Pokémon Centre -

"Nurse Joy?" Ash asks getting the pink haired woman's attention  
"Yes?"  
"Can you heal these two Pokémon for me please?"  
"Absolutely. What about your third one?"  
"He hasn't battled today. He's just stayed in his ball"  
"I could still heal him"  
"Thanks but I'm sure he'll be fine and I got hyper potions with me just in case"  
"Alright. I'll be back in 2 minutes"  
"Thank you nurse joy"  
"No problem" Nurse Joy says cheerfully before healing Ash's Nidorino and Gyarados  
"So Misty, you have a few good Pokémon on your team"  
"Thanks Ash. Starmie and Staryu have been with me for about 3 years"  
"You must share a great bond then"  
"We sure do. What about you? Which Pokémon did you start with?"  
"Well, I've had Changewing for about 5 years now-"  
"5 YEARS?!"  
"Yes Misty, 5 years"  
"Wow"  
"Yeah. Since he's been with me, he's never lost a battle"  
"Must be powerful"  
"He was already powerful before I found- sorry, before he found me. He would berate me for saying I found him"  
"So he found you and you two have been together for 5 years?"  
"Best 5 years of my life so far"  
"Talk about a bond with your Pokémon"  
"Yeah. He truly is something else"  
"Maybe I'll just have to meet him"  
"Stick around long enough and you'll get a chance" Ash says before realising what he said. "That is if you still want to travel with me"  
"For a guy who defeated a Gyarados in one hit, you scare easy"  
"Just don't want to offend"  
"I'd like to travel with you still Ash"  
"Great. Oh, here comes Nurse Joy. Your turn to heal your Pokémon" Ash says motioning to the front desk.  
"Your Pokémon are back to 100 percent."  
"Thanks Nurse Joy. And her Pokémon need to be healed as well"  
"Of course. I'll heal them right away" Nurse Joy says as Misty hands her pokeballs to Nurse Joy who walks off to heal Misty's Pokémon  
"So Ash? Where to tomorrow?"  
"I've got to get to Pewter city to battle the Gym leader Brock"  
"I hear he's tough"  
"So am I Misty"  
"We'll see"  
"I'll win"  
"Maybe if you use Changewing you might have a chance"  
"I won't need him til maybe Cerulean city gym"  
"Y-you're taking on the Cerulean city gym as well?" Misty asks a little bit scared  
"And you said I scared easy. Yes, I will be challenging every Kanto gym to enter the league"  
"I hear the Cerulean gym is tough"  
"Really?"  
"Oh yeah"  
"Can't wait but first things first, Brock at Pewter city which means that tomorrow we'll be travelling through the Viridian forest"  
"Aren't there bug Pokémon in the forest?"  
"Yeah there are but I won't be catching any"  
"Thank Arceus"  
"Why? You scared of bugs Misty?"  
"Yes I am!" Misty yells leaning over Ash giving him a death glare  
"You're more intimidating then my Gyarados Misty" Ash says calmly  
"Good. Just don't show me any bug Pokémon and I won't become and enrage Gyarados"  
"I got it. Don't show you bug type Pokémon"  
"Or peppers. Or carrots"  
"Is there anything you like?"  
"Water Pokémon and a good battle"  
"That reminds me, we still have to see which Gyarados is stronger"  
"Ash, obviously mine"  
"Once you get your Pokémon back we can battle outside"  
"You're on" Misty says getting determined seeing Nurse Joy return with her Pokémon  
"Your Pokémon are all healed" Nurse Joy says handing Misty her pokeballs back  
"Thank you Nurse Joy. Can Ash ask a favour of you though?"  
"Why me Misty?" Ash asks in a childish voice  
"Because you remembered about it"  
"Oh alright. Nurse Joy, could we have a quick battle outside?"  
"Of course. Just let me know when you want me to restore your Pokémon again"  
"Thank you" Ash and Misty say in unison before stepping outside to test their Pokémon

Outside the Pokémon Centre, Ash bumps into his rival Gary Oak.  
"Hey Gary"  
"Ashy boy? The fourth trainer of Pallet"  
"I'm not fourth in terms of battling"  
"Prove it Ashy"  
"Gary, I challenge you to a battle"  
"Alright, starters only though. My Wartortle will obliterate your little Nidoran"  
"Sure it will Gary" Ash says sarcastically  
"Ash? What about our battle?"  
"Misty, this battle will be over quick" Ash says winking at her then grinning at Gary  
"You can choose your Pokémon first"  
"Alright Ashy boy. Go, Wartortle"  
"Let's go, Nidorino" Ash says confidently  
"You've already evolved him huh? I might have underestimated you"  
"You ready Gary?"  
"Yeah Ash, you can even have first move"  
"Big mistake Gary. Nidorino, thunderbolt"  
"WHAT?! Wartortle, try and dodge it" Gary shouts in a panic but Wartortle is struck  
"Boom, super effective hit"  
"Water gun" Gary says  
"Dodge and use another thunderbolt" Nidorino successfully dodges the water gun and lands a full powered thunderbolt on Wartortle who faints  
"Told you Gary, not fourth in terms of battling"  
"I guess not huh. Next time though, you will lose"  
"Sure I will Gary. Anyways, nice bumping into you. I'll see you at the league right?"  
"Count on it Ashy"  
"Good to know"  
"Ash? Can we have our battle now?"  
"Oh yeah. Sure thing Misty. Gary, I need to ask a quick favour"  
"What is it Ash?"  
"Can you help us decide which one of the Pokémon you see next is more powerful?"  
"You're going to show me two of your league team? How can I pass up that advantage"  
"Thanks Gary. Alright Misty, on three. One, two, three" Ash says before he and Misty both release their respective Gyarados  
"You have a Gyarados already?!"  
"Sure do Gary. Are you ready Misty?"  
"Yeah"  
"Alright Gyarados, use hydro pump"  
"You too Gyarados" Misty says  
After about 2 minutes of Hydro pump, Ash's Gyarados takes the advantage surprising Misty and Gary whilst leaving Misty's Gyarados fainted.  
"Told you mine was stronger"  
"Technically Ash" Gary starts "You just proved your Gyarados has more endurance, not necessarily power"  
"I still won" Ash says throwing his fist up into the air  
"You did beat me Ash. Nice meeting you Gary"  
"Alright Ash, see you later. You too Red"  
"My name is Misty"  
"It's just his way of being friendly Misty. I've been stuck with 'Ashy boy' for a decade now"  
"Ash Ketchum?" a random voice says  
"Mike? Is that you?"  
"Yes it is Ash and I challenge you to a battle"  
"Alright. One on one good for you?"  
"You bet. Go, Charmander"  
"I need you again Nidorino" Ash says  
"Hey no fair. Starters only"  
"He is my starter. Ask Gary Oak, he is inside the Pokémon centre if you don't believe me or even ask Misty"  
"Alright Ash, I believe you"  
"Good. Do you want the first move Mike?"  
"Yeah. Charmander, flamethrower"  
"Dodge and counter with thunderbolt" though Nidorino tries to dodge, he gets hit on his left side before countering with thunderbolt  
"Dodge and flamethrower again"  
"Dig Nidorino" Ash commands which Nidorino immediately obeys  
"What's the matter Ash? Scared?"  
"No. it's just that dig will be super effective" Ash says as Nidorino lands the attack surprising Charmander but not knocking him out  
"Nice try but if that's all you've got, quit now Ash"  
"Never! Use thunderbolt again Nidorino"  
"Dodge" Mike calls out but Charmander isn't quick enough and gets knocked out  
"What was that about quitting?"  
"You still have to face Janette with that Nidorino"  
"I figured as much. Anyways Mike, see you at the league?"  
"Yeah, right after I defeat you in the first round"  
"Sure Mike"  
"Alright Ash, see you later"  
"Bye" Ash says waving off Mike who goes into the Pokémon centre to heal his Pokémon  
"Ash? You should probably go heal Nidorino before that other trainer gets here"  
"Yeah, but if I know her she should be here right about-"  
"ASH KETCHUM!" Janette shouts from down the road  
"Now" Ash says sighing  
"HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF WITHOUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" 

**A/N: How about that? Ash already has a girlfriend and she doesn't sound happy. I know the battling wasn't too good but next chapter will be better. You guys like the blue Charizard who is a one of a kind? He will be appearing again next chapter, don't you worry. Also, I haven't updated any of my other stories because I went out of state and couldn't write while I was up there and believe me I tried so this is kind of an apology/new year's gift. I will try and put out the next chapter within the next 7 days (hopefully). **


End file.
